1. Field of the Application
The application relates to a compiler and to a method for compiling as is in particular used for security-relevant fields.
2. Description of Related Art
It is possible by hardware errors or most different attack methods to interfere with the function of a processor. Attack methods of this kind may, for example, be realized using light or by probing. Plenty of protection mechanisms which are to prevent an attacker or error to cause an incorrect flow of programs are provided in software or hardware.